ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Garamon
is a monster from the 1966 tokusatsu TV series,'' Ultra Q. Garamon appeared in episode 13 "Garadama", and episode 16 "Garamon Strikes Again". The robot-like monster is perhaps the most recognizable monster from ''Ultra Q, and is the kaiju most associated with the landmark series. Subtitle: . Ultra Q Powers/Weapons: None Weakness If the radioactive meteor used to control the monster is contained with a special foil and unable to emit its radiation, Garamon will die. History In episode 13 ("''Garadama''"), a strange meteor emitting electric waves and radiation is discovered in the Japanese countryside. Soon after its discovery, a larger "Garadama" meteorite crash lands in the center of a large lake, destroying a local town and drying up the body of water completely. Soon only the strange meteorite was visible in the dry lakebed, and it didn't take long for Garamon to emerge from within. Emitting a strange clanking noise as it walked, the odd monster proceeded to scout out the area. It then made its way towards the dam and quickly charged right through it, destroying the barrier that separated it from populated areas. However, before the monster could progress further in its attack, the secret of the smaller Garadama meteorite was finally unlocked: the strange rock actually served as an electronic brain for Garamon, and the radio waves it emitted were controlling the monster. The scientists studying the meteorite quickly isolated the mysterious object in a mesh chamber, cutting off its connection to Garamon. With the connection severed, Garamon suddenly stopped moving, and began to foam at the mouth. The creature then collapsed lifeless outside the destroyed dam, its brief invasion of the Earth at an end. However, the mysterious alien forces that summoned forth the first Garamon were not finished yet. Some time after the first Garamon's defeat (in episode 16 "Garamon Strikes Again"), a mysterious man arrived at the facility where the small Garadama meteorite was kept. Using a small device, the man broke the meteorite out and secreted the object away in a guitar case. Soon after the theft of the meteorite, not one, but two large Garadama meteorites crashed to Earth. The first landed in the center of Tokyo, and the other in Tokyo Bay. Soon both hatched new Garamons, who then proceded to attack Tokyo. Meanwhile, Jun, Ippei, Yuriko and the police had finally cornered the mysterious man, and after a prolonged battle the small meteorite was procured and the man shot and wounded. Wasting no time, the heroes quickly wrapped the meteorite in the special mesh used during the first Garamon attack. With the connection to their electronic brain severed, both of the robot-like monsters halted in their paths, began to foam at the mouth, and then collapsed dead. The mysterious man behind this invasion was soon revealed to be a Cicada Man, an insect-like alien being who's race had created the Garamon as part of a planned invasion of Earth. Having failed in his mission, the wounded Cicada Man was eliminated by his fleeing comrades, and the aliens then retreated from the Earth, never to be heard from again. Trivia *The suit was reused for the monster Pigmon in Ultraman Redman Garamon reappears in Redman. Trivia *Garamon was drastically redesigned in this series, having hands not on the outside of his body, and acting far more vicious. Figure Releases P1010015.JPG|Bandai Garamon from Bandai Japan. P1010016.JPG|Bandai Garamon from Bandai Japan (notice lack of symbol on chest.) Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Beryudora's Support 1